


Il posto adatto

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Erwin Smith, Fluff, Genderswap, Slice of Life, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Elise? Che fai sveglia?» le chiese; aveva lo sguardo pacato, di quella pacatezza che spesso era scambiata per indifferenza e apatia, ma che lei sapeva nascondesse mille e mille sfaccettature diverse. «Non eri a letto.» lo rimproverò, ma sorrideva con dolcezza, i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadevano contro il petto di Levi.





	Il posto adatto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompts:** Insonnia (red list) || Genderswap (blue list)

Elise socchiuse gli occhi, conscia ancora prima di posare lo sguardo al suo fianco che quel posto fosse vuoto e, probabilmente, anche freddo. Levi non era nella stanza, come sempre.  
Era consueto, sin da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta: si addormentavano insieme, ma poi Levi finiva per vagare per la casa alla ricerca di un sonno che non sembrava mai arrivare; lei non aveva mai sofferto di insonnia e questo la faceva spesso sentire inutile.  
«Levi...?» lo chiamò, mentre scostava le coperte e, senza apparentemente curarsi del fatto che fosse in mutandine, si alzava per cercare il compagno.  
Lo trovò nel piccolo salottino, che leggeva sul divano. Portava una montatura sottile e metallica discreta. Era uno stile che lei adorava: era sexy da morire quando si metteva a leggere; assumeva un'espressione concentrata, gli occhi grigi fissi sulle pagine e sembrava non prestare attenzione a nient'altro.  
Non lo richiamò, preferendo arrivargli alle spalle avvolgendogli le braccia intorno e schioccandogli un bacio sulla tempia. Levi tremò leggermente, distogliendo la propria attenzione dal libro per fissarla.  
«Elise? Che fai sveglia?» le chiese; aveva lo sguardo pacato, di quella pacatezza che spesso era scambiata per indifferenza e apatia, ma che lei sapeva nascondesse mille e mille sfaccettature diverse. «Non eri a letto.» lo rimproverò, ma sorrideva con dolcezza, i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadevano contro il petto di Levi.  
Lui sospirò chiudendo il libro e posandolo di lato. «Scusami... Arrivo subito.»  
Elise lo guardò accigliata, con una punta di rimprovero nello sguardo, consapevole della menzogna che Levi aveva appena detto. «Andiamo, ci sono modi più  _costruttivi_  di passare la notte.»  
Levi abbozzò un sorriso di intesa, mentre si alzava dal divano e poggiava gli occhiali da lettura sul libro, per poi avvicinarsi alla compagna. Elise lo guardò, l'espressione dolce e affettuosa, ma allo stesso tempo carica di sottintesi e aspettative.  
Non era stata una donna libertina, ma aveva avuto diverse relazioni con diversi tipi di uomini, salvo poi trovare in Levi quello che lei amava definire  _il suo uomo_. Era ciò che aveva sempre cercato, probabilmente, senza mai trovarlo sul serio.  
Aveva avuto relazioni con stronzi totali, che l'avevano trattata peggio di una prostituta, prendendola in giro e abbandonandola dopo che lei convinta, e da un lato molto ingenua, aveva creduto che fosse amore. Aveva avuto persone dolci e affettuose, che l'avevano trattata bene, ma con cui alla fine non condivideva altro se non la consapevolezza della fine.  
Aveva sempre desiderato un rapporto duraturo e, assurdamente, era stato un teppistello di quattro anni più giovane di lei a conquistarla totalmente, diventando il suo punto fermo, la persona migliore che – insospettabilmente – avrebbe mai potuto incontrare.  
Il suo piccolo grande uomo, che stava imparando a vivere un passo alla volta.  
«Elise?» la voce di Levi la riscosse dai suoi pensieri, facendola sorridere nel vederlo poggiato con il viso sul suo petto, tra i seni morbidi e i capelli lunghi e chiari. «Scusami, vieni qui.»  
Gli depose un bacio sulle labbra, mentre le dita di Levi andavano a toccarla sulla pelle arrossata e lei faceva altrettanto con lui, le loro bocche unite insieme e i loro occhi chiusi.  
Dolcemente, caddero entrambi vittima del loro reciproco desiderio e del calore, per poi scivolare tra le coperte e stringersi uno contro il corpo dell'altra.  
Levi teneva spesso il viso contro il suo petto, quasi come se quel punto fosse il suo posto, là dove batteva il suo cuore. Erano quelli, i momenti in cui Elise lo vedeva rilassarsi piano piano e scivolare dolcemente in un sonno breve, ma che lo avrebbe accompagnato fino al mattino senza più risvegli. Lì, nel loro abbraccio che sapeva di tranquillità.


End file.
